Close to Crazy
by WiseDraco
Summary: After the death of is family, Draco flees the Wizarding world & becomes an assassian. During one mission Harry Potter captures him & Draco is convicted of crimes he did not commit. Instead of being sent straight to Azkanban he is sent to live with Harry.
1. Always Tired, Car Rides, & Being Frank

_This story just came to me one night out of the blue but I really did enjoy writing it. I have all of the other chapters written out but I'll only post when I get more reviews!_

_WiseDraco_

_:D_

Draco was tired. Then again Draco was always tired, always. There was not a moment he wasn't. But still he went on, with his job, with life. He ate when he was hungry, but for the most part did not taste the food, he slept when he became to exhausted which never really gave him much satisfaction, and he gave off all the right emotions at the right time. But anyone, who actually knew him, which was no one now, could see it was all planned out. Each move carefully calculated to fit whatever situation he was in, every step measured to fit how he was supposed to be. Draco had done this his whole life after all; he had 36 years of practicing under his belt. But he had changed from what he was; a cold conceited sneer was no longer seen on his face, no arrogance danced around him anymore, no.

In fact when he was not laughing, or whatever emotion the situation called for, his face was a cool blank mask of nothingness. Draco had perfected that, the complete stillness of his mouth, the empty, almost out of focus look in his eyes. Nothingness. Perfect control. He groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face, he placed his elbows on the desk in front of him and leaned into it.

Draco knew he should get to bed, he had a job tomorrow, and Jacob would be all over his ass like white on rice if he found out Draco hadn't slept at all. Jacob was funny that way, he was a tank of a man, all muscle and strategy. But somehow he still managed to take care, almost mother, all of his men, which was alright with Draco. It bothered him immensely at first, but then he just got used to it. Besides Jacob was the one who had trained Draco in most of what he could do. Swords man-ship, hand to hand combat, and using a gun. Okay any kind of gun, humanly, or otherwise, possible. The only thing Draco did on his own was his languages, and that had not really been difficult, being the aristocrat he was he could fluently speak five languages prior to the program- French, Italian, German, Russian, and English- he only had to learn four more which kept him busy enough for a year. His phone rang jarring him away from his thoughts,

"Malfoy." He said

"Dammit I knew you would be up!" he heard Jacob say

"I-"

"Don't care. But for the record no you didn't try…The job has been moved up pack you bags, your leaving in five." Jacob ended the call. Well so much for sleep, it didn't really matter though, no matter how much sleep he got Draco was always tired, Always.

"Hey Ralph." Draco said lightly as he sat down in the town car,

"Mister Malfoy." Ralph said nodding his head curtly and shut the door. Draco watched his walk swiftly around the car and slide in.

"How have ya been Ralph?"

"Exceptionally well, Mister Malfoy. Thank you for asking, and yourself?" Ralph always answered the same way,

"Still alive." As did Draco. Draco liked to think that maybe he was the only one Ralph did this with, it was stupid he knew but really he liked the idea of the old man not really talking with anyone but Draco. It made him feel special. Again stupid but none the less that's the way it was,

"How's your wonderful wife Glinda?" Draco asked, no that was not her real name but the once he had met her he came to the conclusion that she was simply one of the most pure and beautiful people he had ever met, and she was, in fact, Wiccan and once Draco had caught wind of that he took a liking to calling her Glinda. Which of course never seemed to fail to amuse Ralph.

"She is very well, Thank you for asking." This of course would be the part where Ralph would ask how Draco's wife was, the only problem there was that Draco had no wife. In fact he didn't have much of anyone to ask about, aside from Ralph Jacob and his team, Draco spoke to no one. This was where their conversation would stop, and they would sit quietly listening whatever music was playing over the stereo.

"Mister Malfoy may address you on a more personal level?" Ralph asked breaking the silence, well this was a change of pace,

"Of course." Draco said

"Well why is it you have not found yourself a nice young person to settle down with?" 'well that was straight foreword…' Draco thought but gave the same answer he gave to everyone who asked him that.

"I just haven't found the right person yet." Truth be told he wasn't even sure he ever would find the right person and he wondered would he honestly be willing to give up the one thing he had completely devoted his life to over the past eighteen years? He wasn't sure. It wasn't as if he had not tried to date and such, but it never worked out. Draco was attractive enough to accumulate quite a few dates with women over the years, he even thought he had loved one of them but in the end she simply said one thing that stuck with him "when you look at me its as if your waiting for me to become someone else." They had parted on good terms and the last he had heard was that she was married and four months pregnant.

"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place." Ralph mused. Okay that caught Draco off guard.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked conscientiously. Ralph pulled up to the drop off point in front of the LAX airport and turned to Draco.

"May I be frank?"

"Sure." Said Draco still eyeing him,

"You seem lonely. And most of the time I don't think you are looking for anyone at all. But Mister Malfoy I am old. I know a thing or two about life, you young whippersnappers are always dashing around trying to get what you need to get done as quickly as possible. And the second you finish something you set to work on a new project. What you do is not any of my business but lemmie let you in on the secret of life…it's for living.

You find the person you are meant for and then you LIVE your life. You are getting older Mister Malfoy, do not waste what precious time you have going through the motions." Ralph turned away silently saying that was what he had to say and Draco could leave. Draco got out of the car and got his suitcase, he tapped the trunk twice and the Town-car gently eased into traffic leaving a very confused almost shaken Draco to head back to the place he thought he would never go.

London.


	2. Getting Old, Vactions, & Assassins

Draco walked into the bathroom and went to the sink, he looked up and sighed heavily

"Oy…I'm getting old." He spoke allowed to the person in the mirror, the face did nothing but confirm his comment. Draco knew he was still attractive, or at least most people seemed to think he was, he had all the attributes he had when he was younger but he looked older. No, scratch that, he just looked old. Lines were set in the corner of his eyes, and a few around his mouth. But mostly it was the bags under his eyes that just wouldn't go away.

He could never get enough sleep… Draco didn't care much for fashion anymore and most of the time he walked around in cotton shirts, jeans -which he found to be sinfully comfortable- and All Stars. But today, unfortunately, he was in a suit. His hair was slicked back to his head like it had been when he was a child, and the black jacket and pants were perfectly fitted to his form. He pulled his passport out of his bag and looked at it, Peter Sharp was his name now. Draco didn't think he looked like a Peter Sharp but he supposed that was irrelevant considering he wasn't sure he really even looked like a Draco. He took one last look in the mirror and grimaced. God but he looked old.

Once he got through security, which was an hour process in itself, he settled in a seat & cracked open the file on his new mission. He snorted at the word mission, it sounded so Bond-esque.

_Name: Andre Bartholomew_

_Age: 29 DOB: July 18th 1978_

_God but this kid was young what the hell was he doing whacking people._

_Accused and confirmed of rape against 12 minors, thirty-seven counts of homicide, 45 cases of assault and battery, & 48 cases of grand theft auto._

Okay Draco didn't understand, if this guy was such a bad ass then why wasn't he caught. He read further down and noticed a comment written by Jacob

_Though Bartholomew has been accused of all these charges it has not been confirmed under any law. The man is like smoke one minuet he is there and the next he is on a plane to a new country…we are not even entirely sure if Andre Bartholomew is his real name. But as of now that is, your alias is Peter Sharp and you will be buying 20 kilos of marijuana from our Mister Bartholomew. _

_This is very dangerous Draco; he has guards all over him 24/7. Your team will meet you in the lounge at the Four Season Hotel London; a town car will arrive at the front of the London Airport at 4am. Your meeting with Bartholomew will be at 6pm the next day. Assuming you're alive after this, you will be staying an extra week. I could not find another flight so enjoy your time off Draco._

_Jacob Marx_

_P.S. Check your bags for cash, everything you need is there. Best of luck_.

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew Jacob was bullshitting him, he was always trying to get Draco to take a vacation but Draco was happy with his job.

"Now boarding flight 213 to London- first class passengers only." Draco got up and pulled his carry on over his shoulder. Jacob was being ridiculous about Draco taking time off, Draco enjoyed his job, and he enjoyed being an assassin.


	3. Four AM, Hotels, and Babies

Now Draco was fully aware that his job sounded bad but ironically he was, in fact, one of the good guys. Jacob had formed his company of Good Guy Assassins some 20 years ago, and as far as Draco knew he was the one person who had been there the longest, well besides Ralph. Jacob had had a somewhat questionable childhood, like Draco, and had thought it was a good idea to create a group of well-formed killing machines that whacked scum for a living, and so the company was born.

Jacob had found Draco when he was eighteen roaming around the streets of London half-crazy and starving. To this day Draco wasn't sure how long he had been out there but it had been long enough to be nearly dead, or so Jacob had told him. Draco didn't remember much at all about his eighteenth year of life, okay that was a lie, he did, impeccably in fact, which was why he didn't sleep, why he hated sleep.

Four am knew all his secrets.

Draco shook his head and sat back in the so overly stuffed seat that could have easily fit another one of himself in it. Draco was content with his life but there were times he did miss the so-called 'good-life', and then he would remember that the price for the 'good-life' came much to high and he would much rather live hungry, half-clothed, in a shack. The flight attendant came around,

"Champagne?" she asked, smiling brightly. Draco nodded and took the glass, and smiled his thanks. She moved away and Draco took a sip of the bubbly wine gingerly, and the fizz attacked his nose and he leaned back and finished the drink, not 20 minuets later he was asleep.

Blood, that's all there ever was, so much blood. Draco whimpered and felt something wet and warm explode on his cheek; he wanted o scream, to kick, to punch, to just stop the awful sound of bones crushing. To stop the awful sound of flesh being torn, but he couldn't move. He could never move…

Draco sat up drenched in sweat; he looked around and took in an eyeful of sleeping people.

"Merlin…" he whispered to himself, the soft ding of the airplanes intercom alerted him and the rest of the passengers that the polite or someone of the airplanes staff was about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please place your trays in the upright position and return to your seats. It is 3:30 am here in London and we will be landing momentarily. Thank you for flying with British Airways and we hope to see you again soon." Draco buckled his seat belt and rolled his shoulders; in about two hours he could pop a few sleeping pills and make an attempt to get some sleep. After all he need to look his most business like for the meeting tomorrow with Mr. Bartholomew.

The hotel was breathtaking, it wasn't as if Draco expected anything less but sometimes he forgot how the other half lived, how he used to live. Draco walked up o the front counter and smiled at the clerk, the clerk smiled in return and raised his index finger to signal he needed a moment, Draco just nodded.

"Good morning Sir. How can I help you today?" the man said hanging up the phone,

"Good Morning. I'm here to check in, Peter Sharp?" Draco pulled out his California driver's license and passport sliding them along the marble counter top to the well-dressed clerk. Draco looked at the nametag, Peter. Ironic. Peter looked at the pass-port and ID and typed away on the computer in front of him for a few seconds and looked up,

"Welcome to The Four Season Hotel London Mr. Sharp. You are in room 203, if you need anything. Anything at all please call the front desk immediately, and someone will be with you as soon as possible. Is there anything I can help you with now? Would you like me to get a bell boy to take up your bags?" Draco smiled at the young man and nodded,

"Yes thank you, that would be wonderful. And could you also point me in the direction of the Lounge?"

Peter came around the counter and went to Draco,

"Of course Mr. Sharp, right this way. Let me take you bag." Draco gave him his roll on suitcase and bag, Peter smiled and got the bellhop, the young kid smiled and took Draco's things and left.

Five minuets later Draco was at the Lounge bar nursing a ginger ale, it was much to early, or perhaps too late, to start drinking, A hand clapped him on the back,

"Peter! How have you been?" a voice said, Draco turned around and grinned. It was the weapons specialist of his team, James Madison. He was a tall well-muscled man, with thick chestnut hair, and chocolate brown eyes hidden by thick, dark framed glasses.

"Thomas," in the file Draco had been give about his target Jacob had told him about his other companions and there alias'. James was Thomas Winthrope, Rhys Johnson, a tall blonde hair blue eyed Texan was Jacob Jacobson, and the techy, Miles Conner, was Scott Turner. "I've been well. And you?" Draco continued,

"Pretty damn good." James said grinning madly "My wife is pregnant." Draco sat up,

"No shit!" James nodded still grinning "Oh my God! Congratulations you lucky bastard!" Draco said getting up to hug James, he and his wife Lissa had been trying for two years for a kid, and then the doctor had said that the chances of Lissa getting pregnant were slim to none, because there were problems with Lissa's egg development. During that time James and Lissa hit a real rough patch in their relationship and Draco had been there to help out, saying that the doctor had said the chances were slim not impossible.

"You guys just need to keep trying." Draco had encouraged

"Yeah Dray, what if we keep trying and nothing happens?"

"What if you don't try at all and something could? Why not just try? Think of it this way Jamie, if you keep trying then you don't have to encase your prick in rubber and she doesn't have to take any pills." James smiled, "Just talk to her, a woman dreams her whole life of having a child, of being able to say someone has her eyes and her hair, to have her nose and her mouth. Don't get upset when she gets sad, she doesn't know what to do Jamie. Just take it easy, hold her when she needs it and let her alone when the time calls for it." Since then there had still been problems but Jamie was smart enough to just do as Draco instructed, and now there was a baby on the way.

"Hey what are you guys getting all mushy about?" a voice asked they both looked up and saw a short blue eyed Irish brunette walking towards them.

"Hey Scott…" Draco said pulling away from Jamie. (A/N-it may get confusing so I try to help…'Scott' is the techy Miles)

"My wife is pregnant." Jamie said to Miles,

"Oy! Congratulations mate!" Miles just about yelled,

"Hey shut up you moron! No need to scream," Rhys said walking up behind Miles, he looked at Jamie "Congats mate now the real fun begins." Rhys said raising his eyebrows and smirking; he clapped Jamie on the back in a hug and sat down nodding to Draco. Rhys had been married for thirteen years and was the proud father of five boys and one girl. Draco felt bad for both Rhys' wife, Layla and his four year old daughter Samantha being that they were the only two women in the family but then again they were both always protected. Miles' wife Jenna was pregnant as well, but she was further along, being five months along and all that

"Now both of our wives can be pregnant together and I won't have to listen to Jenna constantly go on about how her sister had someone she was pregnant with and why couldn't she be pregnant with someone too?" All the men laughed and Draco decided they should get to work.

"Okay guys, enough about pregnancy let's get on about this business so we can go home."

"Aw come on Dray. Who are you going home to? Chester?" Miles said, only half joking. Draco knew his team cared about him dearly and they were always on about how he needed to find himself someone and settle down to start a family. He was the oldest out of them and none of them seemed to understand that he just didn't want that life. He liked were he was, and intended to stay there. Draco dated and that was enough for him, every now and then he got lonely but that's what Chester was around for,

"Oy! He's a good dog you leave him outta this." Draco said only slightly offended. Draco leaned over and pulled the file to him, "Okay boys, our newest target is Andre Bartholomew, 29, he seems to be…"


	4. Losers, Kissing, & Enemies

"Alright losers," Miles said clapping Jamie on the back, "I have to get to bed." Rhys nodded in agreement,

"Yeah me too. I got a meeting tomorrow at 6 with a new client." Rhys said chancing a look at the bartender who had bee watching them all night.

"As do I gentlemen, so I will now retire to my room and make an attempt to get some sleep before my meeting on Thursday." They all just look at him,

"Poof…" Jamie coughed

"Wanker…" Rhys commented

"Queer…" Miles said, Draco made a face,

"Oh shut-it you arseholes…" Draco said walking away while giving them the byrd. Once Draco got to his room he pulled out his keycard and started to try and figure out how the thing worked. After five minuets of the door not unlocking he threw the card to the ground and rubbed his eyes,

"Blasted Muggles and their technology…"

"Hey Draco!" someone said from down the hall, Draco looked up and saw James walking toward him.

"Jamie…"

"Hey…uh…I wanted to ask you something," Jamie said, after a few seconds of James just staring at him oddly Draco finally spoke up,

"Well?" James' eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Both Lissa and I want you to be our child's Godfather." Draco looked at him in slight shock, and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Me?" he asked

"Yes…you." James said almost breathlessly,

"Well…well certainly!" he smiled brightly at James, the happiest he had been in a long time. "I'd be honored to be-" and suddenly Draco found James' lips pressed against his and his body molded firmly to the other mans. Okay, had Draco not felt another body against his in eight years, or maybe had he not been as deprived of sleep as he was, perhaps he wouldn't have kissed back. Perhaps he wouldn't have tentatively reached his fingers up and stroked the face he was so passionately kissing, and then James moaned and reality hit Draco like a ton of bricks. He pulled back quickly, smacking his head on the door,

"Ow…" he rubbed his head and looked at James "What do you think your-" and again James pressed himself into Draco, rolling his hips lightly, "fuck…" Draco moaned. This was a new sensation all its own, it wasn't that Draco had a problem with gay men or that he was even weirder out that it didn't matter to him that he was nearly dry fucking a man. No, it was that it was James, Jamie, the young man he had trained to become a lethal weapon, the man he had consoled when he and his wife were having so many problems. Draco shoved James away at the thought of Lissa; bewilderment crossed James' face before a sense of loss settled there. Draco touched his lips with his fingers,

"Lissa…" Draco said, James just looked at him longingly. "Dammit James! Your wife Lissa!" James' face finally registered what Draco was saying and he looked as if he was about to panic. "Dammit!" Draco cursed again and bent down to pick up his key card. "Piece of shit…" Draco grumbled trying to get his fingers under the blasted plastic item, he kept cursing until he finally got a hold of it. Just as he was coming up to tell James that he should really go to his room and get to bed he felt strong hands grab his hips and pull him roughly to someone's groin. Draco gasped as his neck was attacked with light kisses and soft bites. James grabbed the key card from Draco's hand and opened the door in one swift motion. The brunet quickly turned Draco around and slanted his mouth on Draco's. James picked up the blonde man by his hips and slammed him against the door, grabbing for the handle he pushed it open with his knee and went inside. James kicked the door shut behind him, and they broke apart for air.

"James we can't do this I-"

"Hush." James said huskily and kissed Draco again, Draco felt James molded his hands to Draco's arse and Draco moaned. That's all James needed and he thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth, Draco moaned louder and began to kiss back trying to dominate James' mouth. Draco abruptly shoved James away,

"What the Fuck James?!" he shouted finally getting angry, James looked at him passion and lust in his eyes. Draco waited for a response, and waited, and waited "Well?!" James' eyes seemed to clear,

"I-I-I don't know…what just happened?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'what just happened?!' You just tried to fuck your tongue through my head! That 'what just happened you great loon!"

"But…I…what?" James literally looked completely baffled and that when Draco started to think that James didn't know what he was doing.

"You have no idea, what you were doing do you?" Draco asked suspiciously. James shook his head quickly,

"No…I-I…I tried to what?!" Draco felt his body go tense

"Something is wrong here-" and then he felt power hit him and he could no longer move.

"That's right Malfoy." A slightly familiar voice said from behind him, something tickled his memory. "Something is wrong, and now all of it is gonna be better." And then it hit Draco.

"Potter." Draco said,

"Ding-ding-ding our survey says," Harry stepped in front of Draco hitting James quickly with a disarming spell "…Potter." Harry looked different, but not by much. Harry was taller then Draco, which was new, but he still had the wild ebony hair and striking Chartreuse colored eyes. (A/N- Chartreuse is a green Liquor that is very popular during Mardi Gras…and its hella strong.)

"Potter leave him alone." Harry smirked at him, wait wasn't that his job? The smirking thing?

"Don't worry…your little…pet will be just fine."

"He's not my pet you stupid git, he's my friend." Harry laughed aloud at that

"Friend? Friend?! What the fuck do you know about friends you worthless piece of shit?" Draco just gaped at him, Potter had lost his marbles. Harry had always been mean to Draco, though it was mutual, but never cruel. "Don't answer that. Just…sleep." And Draco did.


	5. Jamie, Scum & Kicking Ass

Draco woke up groggy in a small stone room with a cot just about big enough for Chester. He sat up and groaned, God but did his head hurt. He looked around and noticed there was no door and no window. Okay there was but it was so small it was rather questionable whether or not air could even fit through it.

"He's awake." Someone said and then a door appeared. Draco squinted at the light and started to wonder what time it was, hell he was curious what day it was.

"What day is it?" he croaked out, obviously he had been long enough to make it so it was hard to speak.

"Shut-up scum." Two men walked in and grabbed Draco by the arms.

"Where is James? Is he safe?"

"I said shut-up scum." The one to his left said. Draco planted his heels on the ground,

"Where. Is. James?" he asked again, the guard to his right twisted his arm painfully,

"He said shut-up!" Draco reared up his right leg and stomped on the man's foot. The man shrieked as bones crunched and Draco swung his right arm around and felt it connect soundly with the other man to his left. Scum-guy released his arm and clutched his nose, Draco smirked and planted his foot in Scum-man's stomach and gave a hearty shove.

The blonde looked over at Foot-guy and grinned evilly, Footman raised his wand in defense and Draco grabbed his wrist with his left hand, held out his right, palm-facing Footman and yanked hard. Foot-guy's chest connected with Draco's hand and the man's right arm was wretched from its socket. The man shrieked again and fell to the floor, his head hitting the cement and knocking himself out. Draco rolled his eyes and went back over to Scum-guy; he picked him up by the lapels of his coat and shook him.

"I'll ask you once more, Where. Is. James?"

"Safe." The man said glaring at Draco.

"And the date and time?"

"Fri. Sept 21st. A little after noon." The man spat, Draco just smiled politely

"Good on you mate! I thank you…now see we have a problem, I can't have you following me seeing as how I don't know what it is you want to do with me so…" Draco grabbed the man by either side of his jaw and slammed their foreheads together and the man went limp in his arms. Draco smirked, got up, dusted off his jacket, and walked out the door.


	6. Pain, Initiation, & Realization

After being lost for what felt like an hour Draco finally got his bearings and found the main hallway. Which only led him to run into three more guards, he quickly disarmed them and knocked them unconscious. Draco had to admit that he had never been more happy about being able to defend himself so simply, then he was right now. He silently thanked Jacob for, what seemed to be, the hundredth time today and rounded another corner only to run into at very least ten guards this time. Could he kick their asses? Yes. All at once? Maybe. Could he be positive about that? Nope. So he turned around and ran for it, Draco may have been stubborn sure but stupid he was not.

"There he is!" one of them shouted as Draco sprinted down the hall,

"Get'im!" So Draco ran, and ran, and ran. So these men weren't very good with hand to hand combat but they seemed to run fairly well, that's when Draco decided maybe he should try hiding. He must have tried fifty doors before he found one that opened any other time he would have checked to see if anyone was occupying it but seven guards were on his ass and he was long since past having trouble breathing. So he pushed it open, rushed inside and slammed the door shut taking deep ragged breaths.

"What a pleasant surprise Malfoy."

"Shit…" Draco mumbled, and turned on the balls of his feet toward his captor. "Potter." He sneered; well he hadn't done that in a while. "May I inquire as to why you found it so necessary to barge into my hotel room at six in the morning?" Now it was Harry's turn to sneer,

"We have been looking for you for sometime Malfoy."

"We?"

"The Order? You brainless lot?" Draco said his lip curling in disgust; Potter literally leapt over his desk and bum-rushed Draco against the door painfully.

"Listen here you pathetic weak worm-"

"Weak?" Draco choked out as Potter pressed his arm tightly against Draco's windpipe, Draco reached up with his left hand and wrapped his long fingers around Potter's left wrist and turned Potter's arm and shoved the flat of his right hand into the crook of Potter's shoulder and back. It gave a satisfying yank and Potter yelped in surprise more then in pain, as his left arm was wretched from its socket. Draco smiled, moved his right hand to Potter's right shoulder, hooked his left leg around the dark-haired man's legs and pushed. Potter's body landed with and audible thump and Draco landed on him, pinning the wizard's right arm firmly under his own body.

"Weak you say?" Draco smirked, Harry cursed loudly. "Now now now Mr. Potter, it would do you well to shut-the-fuck-up. I don't know why you're hell-bent on capturing me but I assure you I have not done anything wrong." Potter snorted at that, and Draco rolled his eyes "Eighteen years Potter and now you decided that I need punishing? What are you daft?"

"You deserve to die you piece of crap." Potter said his body shaking with anger

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"You have that…that…_mark_. You belonged to _him_. You served him on your own accord, you and those worthless friends of yours." Rage swelled up so quickly in Draco he was sure it would explode out of his chest.

"What the _fuck_ do you know about _my_ friends Potter?" Draco seethed through clenched teeth trying not to slam the other man's head into the floor. "Come to think of it, what the fuck do you know about me or my life at all?" and then Draco felt a large boot kick him in the side and one of his ribs cracked, Draco flew off Harry and into the front of the desk. His temple connected with the edge and everything went black.

_He ran…Draco ran as fast s he could. Knowing if he stopped something bad would get him._

"_It's alright my son…" his father said, but it wasn't right. You could almost taste the madness in Lucius' voice, and Draco kept running, but he was so small and his father was so big, how could he get away?_

_He couldn't. Draco looked up into his Father's cold stare and pleaded_

"_Papa…please…don't. I'll be good. I swear I will." His Father smiled but it was wrong somehow, like Lucius had lost his mind and then Draco felt it, the pain. There was so much pain. And Blood. There was always so much blood…_

"NO!" Draco sat up screaming covered in sweat and then groaned. God his head hurt, he closed his eyes against the blinding pain, and sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty…" Draco narrowed his eyes at the voice and looked in the direction it had come, red hair, lanky figure, freckles.

"Weasley." Draco said curtly. And then Draco noticed that he was not behind bars, or in some grungy room, no he was still in what he assumed to be Harry's office. There was nothing blocking Draco from the door except Weasley, and Draco thought 'I can take him.' Draco got up tentatively and fell against the desk. Okay so maybe he couldn't at the moment. Then Draco began to think a little more clearly and he reached out toward Weasley, nothing happened so he reached out further. Still nothing and now he was three feet away from Weasley, Draco moved closer and _BAM_ he went shooting across the room and slammed into the desk.

"Bugger…" Draco, said and he looked up to see the red haired man laughing his bloody arse off. "So glad you enjoyed that you stupid git." Weasley just continued to laugh and Draco surpressed the urge to beat the shit out of him which he couldn't very well do considering the barrier. It was powerful, Draco had not felt magic in a long time but he knew it. Knew that each wizard had its own signature feel to their magic and knew that this was Harry's magic. Powerful, strong and it crackled without being touched. Draco sighed and leaned against the desk.

"So…what am I doing here?" Draco drawled looking at Ron, Ron's face darkened considerably

"You'll go before the Minister of Magic tomorrow and have a trial to determine whether or not your gulity of being involved with Death Eaters, which we all know you have been," Weasely looked at him pointedly "and then you go to Azkaban." Draco took a double take at that.

"Wait…what?!" Draco stood up,

"You." Ron pointed at him "Go." He made a walking motion with his fingers "To." He help up two fingers. "Azkaban." Ron now twirled his index finger against his temple. Now Draco's face darkened.

"What the fuck for?!?!" the blonde screamed. Ron smiled evily,

"Because, you great dope, of your involvement with Death Eaters." Draco snarled at himand Ron's smile widened

"_1._ I'm not a dope. _2_. I am no longer involved with magic at all. I destroyed my wand for Christ sake! _3_.I had my bloody reasons for _being involved_ with them you stupid ninny & _4_. Your going to punish me for something that happened 18 years ago?!?! What are you all daft?!"

"That's enough shouting Malfoy." Harry Potter said stepping into the room with Hermione Granger in tow.

"Blow me." Draco said making a face.

"Where is Pansy Parkinson?" Potter asked ignoring the comment; Draco was losing his temper again. How was it that one man could be so bloody infuriating?

"None of you Goddamn business Potty." Draco seethed, wanting to throttle the dark haired wizard,

"What you didn't marry the bitch?" Ron asked snidely and Draco went flying toward him his fingers turned like claws ready to tear Weasley's eyes out. Draco hit the barrier and flew across the enclosed space, slamming into the wall. Draco shook his head,

"You shut your man you filthy little toad, you don't know a fucking thing about her!" Draco could swear he saw red. Ron just laughed.

"Sure I do. She banged you for your money."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed before Draco could react she walked over to Weasley and smacked him across the face. Harry smirked slightly at Ron, who just looked at Harry with a shocked questioning face.

"Hey mate you deserved that one."

"I deeply apologize for my language Ms. Granger," Draco hissed looking at Hermione he meant what he said to her, she seemed to be the only one here who wasn't treating him like shit. Draco sobered up "You want to know what happened to Pansy?" he asked in an almost eerily calm voice "Are you sure you want to know?" Harry looked extremely uncertain and Ron, smug bastard he was, just sat there looking at him.

"After you won the War _Harry_…all of the Death Eaters went mad with rage including Pansy's father, who wasn't high on the list of right hand men to Ol'Voldy but a follower he was, and so in going mad he killed Pansy's mother, he beat her to death the next day at the breakfast table. But I'm plenty sure you read about that yeah?" Draco locked his gaze with Harry who looked like he wanted to desperately look away but he held his gaze to Draco's. A sneer pulled at Draco's lips, "and then he went after his daughter. When Bryon had started to beat his wife, Pansy had heard it and ran. But hey after what she did the night before for you three _pigs_ she really couldn't get far and Bryon caught up with her.

And he beat her, with his bear hands. And he beat her. And he _beat_ her. Her body was finally found three days later in the canyon just outside of her father estate. She had thrown herself off the cliff." The blonde looked up, Hermione looked as if she was going to be ill, as did Ron, and Harry just looked sad. "Oh don't give me your pity." Draco raged at him, "You think that's bad? Blaise Zabini. You remember him?" Harry didn't move, "Do you?! Come on Potter! You're never one to forget a face! Blaise. Zabini. Remember?"

Harry nodded slightly and he looked scared, as if Draco had become some monster and was about to make all his worst nightmares come true, "Good. He lasted a little longer than Parkinson, but when the news came out giving all the names of the Death Eaters and supposed Death Eaters that were to be captured and, eventually sent to Azkaban.

But it wasn't that, no, it was the nightmares that did Zabini in. Those horrible nightmares. Do you know what happens after you receive the Dark Mark?" Draco was crying now, tears streaming down his face "DO YOU?!?! Do you know what the initiation is once you receive the that fucking _scar_?!" Draco swiped at his eyes and he looked at The Golden Trio, "No. I'm sure you don't." he looked back down "Zabini went crazy. He went mad and decided to play Russian roulette." The blonde wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and cleared his throat. "Everyone else? I'm not sure. But just so we are clear, you know when you went into that Mansion where Voldemort was?" Draco had his eyes still locked with Harry's

"Yes…" the former Gryffindor whispered

"Didn't you ever wonder how the wards got so damn weak?" Draco inclined "Hmm?" Harry shook his head "Oh yes…because we, us dirty _filthy_ Slytherin's made it so. The night before, we went around the whole perimeter and broke down the wards the best we could."

"No…"Draco heard Weasley say, and he whipped his head toward him and smiled sickeningly,

"That's right, _Ronald_ we were on your side. After all the shit we gave up, we were on your side."


	7. Fury, Azkaban, & Surprise

Draco was certain that never, in his whole life had he been that angry. He never once let himself feel what the deaths of his two closest friends did to him. But deep down he knew, once they died, so did a part of Draco. They were just children, but they knew too much. Just as Draco did, they saw too much for the few years that they had of life. Every year Draco lit a candle on the anniversaries of both his friends' death and then once the candle burned out so would his memory of them until the next year.

Draco had not always been on the "good side" no but after receiving the Dark Mark and the ceremony afterwards Draco took it upon himself to give information on Voldemort. Three days after receiving the Mark he went to Dumbledor and made his proposal who accepted eagerly and told him that in the end he would turn out just fine. But Dumbledor had been wrong. And after the War everything went from bad to worse, somehow his father had escaped and found Draco. And Lucius knew. He knew what Draco had done, and then Lucius did the one thing that would nearly kill Draco. Lucius killed Narcissa.

"Your lying…" Weasley whispered, Draco cocked his eyebrow

"Am I? Come off it Weasley…do you honestly believe that?" Weasley nodded looking as if he was trying to convince himself rather than answering Draco's question. "Then why the fear behind your eyes? Hmmm?" Draco looked over at Harry, "How about you Potter? You think I'm lying?" The raven-haired man didn't answer, he just looked at Draco, something almost like sadness crossed his face. More anger built up in Draco until he was certain it would explode from his chest.

"Don't you _dare_ feel pity for me!" Draco affronted, wanting to beat the living hell out of Potter "I am just fucking fine where I am. My life is fucking perfect. So what if I can't sleep? What the fuck do the lot of _you_ care?" When the blonde man would later look back on this day he would realize that after such torment and hurt had bulit up over a eighteen years there was no way he could have stopped the words tumbling out of his mouth had he even tried.

"You brought me here to judge me for the crimes I commited yes? Then go right ahead. Punish someone who had no choice. Make me pay for the things I did as a child because no one else would intervene in my up-bringing. Take me to your O'masterful moron of a Minister and let us see what punishment he will bestow upon a seventeen year old boy who was raised by a mad-man, with no chance of escape. Because I assure you, me as who I am now? I have not done anything wrong. In my past life yes but not now, no, not now." Draco stood up and got as close to Potter as he could

"So you remember Potter, when you close your eyes at night, you make sure and understand that you put me in Azkaban. It doesn't matter what I do now. No, it only matters what I did then. It will never matter what you are, it only matters what you were." And with that Draco turned around silently saying he was finished. Both Ron and Hermione left the room Hermione silently crying, "Get out Potter. I can't leave, you made sure of that so just go away."

"Malfoy I didn't-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Draco screamed, and so Harry did.

""

The Trial was quick, Draco knew it would be but what had happened in their had completely floored him, why he wasn't going straight to Azkaban he wasn't sure but he wasn't…yet.

"Please rise for our honorable Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge II." A man said by the door, '_Fudge had a son?_' Draco thought and stood, ignoring the urge to tell them all to fuck off. "You may be seated." Draco sat and shifted his body to the left in an attempt to get more comfortable as he felt his magically bound hands dig into his back.

"Will the Defendant please rise?" Draco rolled his eyes and rose. "Your name?" Draco had been previously sitting in Potter's office for at least five hours and began to contemplate his situation before he figured he was screwed, six ways to Sunday. He knew that no matter how hard he had worked to give his surname a better reputation it did not matter in the Wizarding World because he was the son of Lucius Malfoy. So he thought what the hell difference does it make? They were going to send him to Azkaban either way.

"Chris Cringle." Draco stated solemnly,

"Thank you. Mr.-" the Minister stopped realizing what Draco had just said, Draco rolled his eyes again

"Git…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Please state you name." Fudge said,

"Oh!" Draco said faking understanding "Michael Jackson." He nodded in conformation, the blonde man could see the Ministers eye starting to twitch and Draco smiled acidly.

"Please. State. Your. Name." Fudge ground out between clenched teeth.

"Colonel Sanders!" Draco shouted triumphantly, he heard someone behind him laugh lightly.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Fudge nearly screamed "Please state your name!"

"Why? You just got the second half down," Draco leaned in and brought his voice down to a stage whisper "I'm sure you can get the first part." Now Draco was certain Fudge was going to hex him to death, just as well, better then going to prison he supposed. Fudge's eye seemed to twitch uncontrollably, "You know your eye is twitching." Fudge exploded from his seat, Draco reared back laughing.

"Dammit you little insolent bastard-"

"Minister Fudge…" Draco heard Potter say "Are you really going to let Mr. Malfoy get the best of you?" It almost seemed as if Potter was baiting the Minister. None the less, Fudge seemed to contemplate that and though his face was still red and his eye was twitching madly he sat down.

"Let it be know that the Defendant refuses to state his name. Draco Malfoy we find you guilty of corresponding with Death Eaters, how do you plead?"

"Considering my father was one and I 'corresponded' with him I suppose the answer is clear." Everyone in the room could practically taste the quotation marks.

"Let the record show that Defendant has given a plea of guilty." Draco didn't say anything.

"On the case of receiving the Dark Mark how do you plead?" Draco looked at him like he was stupid,

"Oh I'm innocent on that…you great ninny."

"You plead innocent?" Fudge asked, the blonde sat down

"No," Draco scoffed "I have it here on my arm. You prat. I plead guilty." On some level Draco felt bad for Fudge II it wasn't his fault he was dumb, it was just that he was born that was. His father was a git and so was he, it was just bad genes.

"We also find you guilty of having contact with Lord Voldemort."

"Guilty, guilty, guilty. I'm a bad boy…send me away." This finally set Fudge off,

"Listen here Mr. Malfoy, people died at the hands of this man! And you think this is some kind of joke? You helped him…you helped him kill people!" The former wizard stood up knocking his chair over,

"The hell I did! I did not help that loon kill anyone!" Draco seethed "_You_ weren't even around you little prat. And you don't know a damn thing about the War!" What was with this? Draco was normally so composed, so calm. It was Potter. Draco could feel the dark-haired man behind him, probably laughing at Draco's expense. Minister Fudge sputtered at Draco's outbreak,

"Azkaban! That's where you belong! That's where you're going! Get him out of my sight!" Fudge bellowed, Draco didn't care. Fine his life was over, that was okay. Jacob and the team would be all right. He had no one back at home that really mattered. No, that wasn't true but like he said the team would be all right.

"Minister Fudge," someone said almost chidingly "Perhaps it would be wise to continue this later. When both you and Mr. Malfoy are in a better mood set?" Draco turned and his jaw dropped, wait…didn't Potter just want him to go straight to Azkaban? Draco had assumed that Potter wanted him to be sent to Azkaban the second he set foot in front of the Minister. The Minister looked at Harry, and sat back down.

"Well Mister Potter where do you suppose we put him for the time being?"

"Why with me of course." Draco blanched, "Where else? I have wards all around my property no one can enter or leave without my consent. The only place better would be Hogwarts and I don't believe you want a convicted criminal within school grounds. This works out for everyone." The Minister continued to eye Harry who didn't bat an eye under Fudge's scrutinizing gaze and he nodded.

"Very well Potter. He's yours until further notice."

_Wonderful._ Draco thought. _He'll hack me to death with a butter knife before the week is out. Just bloody wonderful._


	8. Driving, Marriage, & Changes

Driving, Marriage, & Changes. 

"So…are you gonna kill me before we get to wherever it is you live or after?" Draco asked, sitting in the passenger seat in the front where Potter could 'keep an eye on him.' The former Gryffindor just looked at him. "Oh…your just going to hold me in suspense and smother me in my sleep with a pillow." Potter quirked a lip. "Oh Merlin! Did you just smile?" Draco said faking surprise. Harry stopped quirking. "You don't talk very much," Draco mused a minuet later.

"And you talk too much." Harry grumbled, Draco flashed a sarcastic smile.

"What happened to James?" Draco asked

"What? Who?"

"The man who was in the hotel with me…is he okay? Did you hurt him?" The blonde asked the smallest amount of desperation crawling in his voice.

"No…I erased his memory and left him at the hotel." Harry said plainly.

"Oh…well, that's good."

"I suppose."

"What about my team? Do they remember me at all? Do you know about them? Are they hurt?" Draco asked,

"They are fine. Yes. Yes. No." Harry said slightly exasperated. "Can you just be quiet now?"

"Yes…I can." So Draco did. Why he was doing what Potter asked he wasn't sure but there it was.

"Why an assassian?" Harry asked an hour later. Good lord where in the hell did Potter live?

"I am cunning you know. And brilliant." Potter snorted "Actually Jacob found me and well he trained me and ever since…I don't know. He was good to me. And I felt like I owed him or something. So now I whack scum for a living," Draco looked at the other man pointedly "Well I _ i did /i _ anyway."

"Hm…"

"Yes…Hm."

"Does't it bother you that you just kill people?"

"Nope. I kill scum. Bad people. I cant really feel bad for ridding the world of bad things. It would be like being upset for making the world a better place, no matter how little it is I do." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Your a lot different." Harry stated.

"I have reason to be." Draco looked at Harry "So are you. Married?"

"Heh. Not anymore."

"Why not?" the former Slytherin asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"It just got bad. It went bad. I couldn't give Ginny what she wanted so she went elsewhere for it, I found out and I couldn't live with the fact that she went to someone else for what I was supposed to give her. But it more so revolved around the fact that I just couldn't give her what she wanted." Harry said "I can't blame her for what she did, but I didn't make it hurt any less." Draco just nodded.

"How about you? Married?"

"Nope. Not the marryin kind. And I know I won't be now."

"What why?"

"Well your going to kill me or send me to Azkaban, so really…" Draco trailed off

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

"Well you hate me, there is that." Harry didn't have anything to say to that.

i Grunt. "you'll learn your place" Grunt "and you'll forget him." Release. Silver eyes pinned Draco down as he sobbed, a broken child. "You'll thank me for this one day Draco." A hand smoothed his hair, Draco wanted to scream. To cry. To do anything just to get away.

_Leave. _

_Draco looked down at himself. Blood._

_So much blood… /i _

"Malfoy…Malfoy! Wake the fuck up!" A hand grabbed at Draco's shoulder and shook roughly. Draco jumped and made a grab for the hand. But he couldn't, his hands were bound. Why the fuck were his hands bound? Draco opened his eyes and locked them on the hand. Large, sun kissed fingers. He followed up the arm muscles, a few freckles dusted across the bicep and then a face. Green eyes, wild ebony hair. Potter. Oh yeah, Draco was a prisoner. Something crossed the green-eyed mans face but just as quickly as it had come it was gone.

"You okay?" Potter asked still holding onto Draco's shoulder

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes. What happened? Where are we?"

"You fell asleep." Harry looked at his hand and released Draco's shoulder "We are just inside my property. We have about another three minuets to go and then I'll show you your room."

"How much property do you have?" Draco asked

"A lot."

"Wait, my room?"

"Well where did you think you would sleep? The barn?"

"You have a barn?" Draco questioned a smile creeping in his voice, Harry growled.

"Yes I have a barn. I have a farm." Draco doubled over in laughter

"Wait, wait, wait…let me get this straight. You have a farm? Farmer Potter?" That threw him into another fit of giggles, Harry scowled. "Farmer Potter…I can see it now…you strutting around in overalls some pitchfork at you side…" he laughed harder. Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'm not a farmer. I have a farm. You great ninny." Harry had t admit that Draco laughter was somewhat contagious and he quirked a smile. "Oh for Petes sake shut your pie hole! Its not that damn funny!"

"…Yes…yes it is."

"Whatever…we're here." Harry threw off his seat belt and got out.

"Oi…calm down a little Potter I'm just having a some fun." Draco waited for Harry to let him out of the car. and then Potter walked away. "Damn it Potter! You let me out of here!! I have to take a piss!" No answer. "Bloody hell," Draco shifted around and somehow managed to get his seat-belt undone, then he turned around and started to work on the door handle. After about ten minuets or so of struggling he finally got it. "HA!" he shouted triumphantly and then promptly fell out of the car onto his ass "Godammit!" someone laughed above him, Draco looked up and his breath caught. Harry was standing above him dressed in an old pair of running shorts and a ragged t-shirt. His hair was wild and slightly damp, he must have showered while Draco was trying to get out of the car, maybe he had been in there longer then he thought. The sun was setting and the sinking sun hit Harry just right lighting up whole face, his eyes sparkled with laughter. And, Draco swore he had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. "Oh my God…" the blonde murmmered.

"What?" Harry asked, Draco shook his head. He didn't think Potter was attractive and nor was he gay so what the heck was that about? Okay it was questionable whether or not he was gay, after all he did kiss Jamie…

"Nothing." Draco said but God there was something. "are you gonna stand there gaping at me or help me up?" The laughter died and Harry's eyes and Draco wanted it back. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and picked him up.

"There, happy?"

"Where are your glasses?" Draco asked ignoring Harry's question

"What? Oh…must forgot them upstairs. I'm gonna release your hands now but none of that funny kicking my ass crap okay? You cant get away anyway. Okay?"

"Okay." Draco said, Harry nodded and waved his hands. Dracos hands came undone and Draco groaned at the release. Harry stiffened at the sound and Draco rubbed his wrists, then he started to walk up the stairs leading to Harry's house. "Looks good by the way." Draco called over his shoulder, Harry turned and started to follow.

"What?"

"You. Without the glasses. You look good."


	9. Sweat, Erections, & Coco Puffs

Sweat, Erections, & Coco Puffs.

Time passed. And neither men spoke to eachother Harry had made it clear that he liked to do things alone and Draco decided it was best to let him do just that. They ate alone, Harry would leave a plate on the breakfeast nook at every meal and Draco would take it back to his room. Draco was a prisioner, and Harry had made thatclear to Draco the night they first got there. Harry had started to wonder when Fudge was going to call him about Malfoy's next hearing and decided to take the initiative and visit the Minister. And then he visited him again, and four times after that. That was three weeks ago and now Harry was getting angry.

"This is bullshit…" he mumbled heading to the basement. When Harry had first moved in there was a basement the previous landlord had said he like the idea and Harry just assumed the guy was parinoid, everytime he had met with him the guy was dressed in all black and was constantly hissing at the sun. Eitherway, Harry had taken the basement and turned it into something along the lines of a mini-gym and Harry enjoyed it. It let him get rid of most of the anger he harbored which was better then things exploding around him. Harry got downstairs and stopped, sounds came from his gym and he peaked around the corner. There was Draco decked out in an old pair of Harry's sweats, bear-chested kicking the shit out of Harry's punching bag. Sweat dripped down Dracos chest as he took a roundhouse to the punching bag, nearly knocking it off its chain.

"Fucking" Harry heard Draco say as he punched "piece" right jab "of " left hook "shit!" another roundhouse. Draco pulled back bouncing on the balls of his feet,

"Help you Potter?" Draco said rolling his shoulders and turned around to face Harry. It was hot suddenly, Harry was really hot now. Draco looked…delectable. Perspiration, dripped down Draco's face and curled down his neck. Harry suppresed the sudden urge to lean over and lick it away. Draco's eyes were fevered, a molten silver gaze that Harry felt like he would melt under. Draco licked his lips and Harry followed the movement.

"See something you like Potter?" Draco asked shattering Harry's thoughts, Harry scowled and moved past Draco. Harry sat down on the small bench and proceded to tape his hands.

"Get a hold of Fudge yet?" Malfoy asked wiping his face with a towl, Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't know what the hell he is doing…he cant be that bloody busy can he?" Draco shrugged elegently.

"Cant wait to get me out of here eh?" Draco asked

"What? No that's-"

"It's okay Potter. I know why. I mean honestly I was quite the asshole when I was younger." Draco bent down and grabbed the bottle of water at Harry's feet, he came back up meeting Harry in the eye half way up. "But people do change you know." he took a swallow and breezed out out the room, leaving Harry slightly confused.

_Ragged breath. Feet pounding. Just get _away. _Draco had to get away. Something was chasing him. A monster. Branches slapped against his body, he was nude. Legs getting heavy, tired. More ragged breaths. Starting to get tired. So tired. A grinding hault, a cliff._

"_Draco…" a singsong voice calls out. And Draco screams, and then he jumps, plummiting to his death. But arms hold him, he looks up…green and black. A flash of white, a smile and Draco is safe._

Draco sat up, _Odd… _he thought _no blood…. _Draco laid back and scratched lazily at his leg. He felt…good. Really good actually, he slep relatively well and after the workout yesterday his muscles were a little sore but in a good way. Draco got up and noticed his little buddy was up too. Funny he hadn't had an erection in awhile. He shrugged and went to the bathroom, ready for a shower. Once he got in and finished washing, he tentaively touched himself feeling like a complete git. He knew that if anyone was watching him he would look like a thirteen year old boy having his first expereince in masturbating. But that was dumb, true he hadn't done anything sexual in eighteen years but there were reasons. Once when he had been dating some woman named Angela, she had invited him up to her apartment so he went up. But when she started to advance on him he would get nervous and then the memories would plauge him, so he couldn't get hard. At first she said it was okay but by the fifth time she informed him that he was a joke and could not be considered a man. After that experince, Draco decided to tell each woman he dated that he believed sex should wait until after marrige.

"This is crap…" Draco said to himself ,"I can bloody well wank off." It was slow at first, gentle even and then began to speed up. Draco slid his hand up and down the shaft running his thumb over the slit and he gasped. The blonde began to realize that he had missed his own body. The feel of it,

"Fuck…" he groaned, pumping into his hand faster. And then images flashed through his mind, and Draco instantly seized up expecting blood and pain but no. There was warmth, and green eyes, the sent of sandlewood, and wild black hair. And then Draco came, without moving again, and he came hard. Spurting himself all over the wall in front of him. He collapsed on the tile floor watching his seed swirl down the drain wondering why he had been thinking of Harry.

After the shower Draco crept down the stairs clad in Potter's old sweats and something the Muggles called wife beater. Once he got into the kitchen he went over to the fridge and happened to look at the clock.

"Six am?" he murmmered and grabbed the milk. He pulled out the cereal, some muggle breakfeast that Harry swore by, and dumped it into a bowl with milk.Draco sat down and looked at the box "Coco Puffs_****_…" some bird was on the front, he turned the box over and scooped a spoonfull of 'Coco Puffs_****_' into his mouth. "huh," he said aloud "chocolaty." The bird on the bow had a large bubble over his head proclaiming he was 'Cuckoo for Coco Puffs_****_!' Draco shook his head remembering how he over heard Potter watching the telly one day and some annoying voice shouting that same quote. Draco assumed that was how Muggles sold things, and though it was annoying it did stick with you.

"I'm Cuckoo for Coco Puffs_****_!" Draco announced to himself mimicking the cuckoo bird.

"Are you now?" Draco froze and looked up, there stood Potter in jeans and a flannel shirt that hung open, a small smile playing on his face. Draco smiled back and got up intent on taking his still half-full bowl up to his room.

"Stay." He heard Potter say. And so Draco did.


	10. Eating, Company, & Family

_**Eating, Company, & Family. **_

"So your Cuckoo for Coco Puffs eh?" Potter asked, sitting down at the table with a bowl of Cheerios.

"Yes, yes I am." Draco said sounding slightly miffed that the savior of the wizarding world had caught him acting like a total git. But Potter laughed, really laughed and Draco thought it was really a wonderful sond. Draco began to wonder if Potter was doing any magic on him. "What are you playing at Potter?" Draco asked looking at the wizard. Harry spooned in a mouthful of cereal.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on…first you capture me, then you convince the Minister to wait to send me to Azkaban and in doing so you, more or less, invited me to live with you. So I ask you again, what are you playing at?" Harry took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed and looked at Draco,

"Honestly? I have no idea." He picked up the spoon and continued to eat.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Draco questioned

"Excatly that." Potter said and took another bite.

"Dammit! Can you stop eating while I'm talking to you!" Draco nearly screamed slamming his hands on the table. Harry stopped, the spoon poised at him mouth and burst out laughing, and Draco realized he had again made himself sound like a complete git.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said laughing "does my eating bother you?" he shoved a mouthful of Cheeriosand chewed dramaticly. "Mmmm…" he groaned "Cheerios!!!" Draco started to snicker, then chuckle and finally he sat down in a full blown laugh.

"Never mind…" Draco said the humor wearing off "My subconscious seems hell bent on making a complete ass out of myself in front of you." Harry laughed and got up, he came around the table and leaned over toward Draco. The blonde leaned back slightly and Harry smirked,

"I think its rather funny. Your much more interesting then you used to be and frankly your very good company." Harry winked and grabbed Draco's bowl. Now Draco found that he was the confused one.

Harry practically ran upstairs and threw himself into his bedroom,

"What in the hell am I doing?" he asked himself. Harry knew he liked men, he always had on some level but this was stupid, so stupid. There was no way he could do this. Not with Draco, not with anyone really but not with Draco especially. But here he was, flirting with the blonde. "I am an idiot." He announced to himself. Harry looked up in his vanity mirrior and growled

"You are an idiot." He said to his reflection, no response. Harry shook his head and pushed off the door, time for work he supposed and got ready. Thirty minuets later he was downstairs collecting his things to head out the door.

"Um…Potter?" Draco said from the doorway, Harry looked at him,

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me in. Even if its only to send me to Azkaban, you have been…uh…really nice." And with that Draco left. Harry shook his head in slight amazement, a Malfoy thanking him. Alright so Draco could hardly be considered a Malfoy any longer but none the less Harry never imagined that Draco would ever…oh crap…now he was calling Malfoy, Draco. This was bad. This was so very bad.

Harry closed his eyes and settled back against his car seat sighing. He was so tired. Harry worked for the Ministry on some level, but his job intailed working with both Muggles and Wizards. He went to each Muggle who had witnessed some magical happening and determined as to how far back to erase their memory. This of course involved quite a bit of traveling and a lot of people who complained. Harry had been an Arora for a good sixteen years until he had a bad accidenct with his knee and Nymphadora Tonks forbid him to continue. Harry was still part of the Order, a big part but for the most part he had quit going to the meetings. He was just tired all the time anymore and the feel of so much power bothered him. Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and looked up at the sky. Judging by the sun it was seven or so and Harry had an hours drive until home. He desperatly wished he had not taken the time to look over Lucius' memories after what he had learned Harry didn't really want to be all by himself with his thoughts and what he imagined to be Draco's memories.He sighed again and carded his fingers through his hair. Something vibrated in his pocket and Harry jumped, he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller, Hermione. Harry really didn't feel like talking but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Harry get over here now." Hermione said urgently almost screaming at him, Harry sat up,

"What? Where is 'here'? What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"Your house. I think Draco is going to have a mental break down and we cant wake him up and he won't stop screaming."

"Why are you at my house?"

"Harry! Just get here now!" Hermione said exasparated, "and don't drive. Apparate." And then Harry heard him. Draco, screaming. A shiver went down Harry's spine, making his hair stand on end and he snapped the phone shut Apparating to Draco.

Safe. Finally. Draco had been walking for days. Months it felt like, and finally some Muggle had spotted him in the woods and took him in. It was a small family, and it didn't seem as if they had much, none the less they gave Draco food, drink and shelter. The couple Bruce and Adel told Draco that he could stay there as long as he needed. And for once in his life, Draco was happy. He stayed with them for a month or so and then…

"You think you can escape me boy?"

"No! God please NO!" Draco screamed. Flesh ripped. Blood flowed. Sinew tore. And Draco screamed. And screamed, and screamed…

"Malfoy! Wake the fuck up!" Ron yelled. But it did no good, the blonde went on screaming. Ron got off the edge of the bed and went over to Hermione rubbing his nose. Not five minuets earlier, when Ron had previously tried to wake Draco by shaking him, Draco flailed around and popped Ron right in the face. Ron decided it was best to stop touching Draco. "Call Harry." Ron told Hermione, "and stop fretting. Just call Harry and tell him whats going on." Hermione got on the phone and gave Harry the information,

"He's on his way." Hermione said, Ron grabbed his head, the blood curdling scream resounding in his ears.

"Good God, Shut him up." Ron growled

_Pop! _

Harry appeared and immediately cupped his hands over his ears,

"Did you try and wake him up at least?!" Ron scowled at him,

"Yes. And in doing so, he popped me in the face." Harry smirked slightly and sat down next to Draco.

"Draco…" he whispered, "Draco…it's okay. Your safe. Your safe." Draco started to relax and the screams faded into whimpers. "I promise Draco your safe." Harry heard Ron and Hermione slip out of the room. "I'll keep you safe."

A few minuets later Harry walked out of the room and went into the living room, Ron was sitting on the couch watching the rain fall thoughtfully. Harry wondered when it had started raining,

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked not looking away from the window,

"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking down.

"You know what I mean. What are you doing with Malfoy?"

"I'm holding him here until Fudge gets contacts me."

"Bullshit." Ron said instantly,

"What are you talking about? It's not bullshit-"

"Yes it is Harry." Ron got up and walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'll ask you again. What are you doing Harry?" Harry let out a harsh breath through his nose,

"I don't know!" Harry moved away from Ron, "He feels…good, right, inoccent."

"What?" Ron walked over to Harry and looked him in the eye, "Innocent? Malfoy? We are talking about the same man aren't we? Draco _Malfoy_?" Harry let out a sigh,

"I don't know Ron, that's just it, he's not, _Malfoy_ anymore. He's Draco, he's still snarky, yes. A pain in my ass, sure. But he's not hurtfull, he's not mean."

"This is Malfoy Harry! The man who put us through hell all through school! How can he be innoccent?" Ron exsasperated,

"What if he didn't have a choice?! What if his father made him act that way?!The Dursleys made me do all kinds of things I didn't want to do! When I got older I learned to just do it or I got punished! Come on Ron! Is that so far fetched? Is that idea so 'out there', you met Lucius, he's a manipulative bastard if there ever was one."

"Perhaphs you should ask Draco about Draco." A voice said from the doorway, both men looked up, "Just thought I'd interject." The blonde looked pointedly at Ron and Harry.

"Harry seems to think your innocent." Ron said,

"So I heard." Draco absently scratched his stomach causing his shirt to ride up and reveal a sliver of silky skin. Harry felt his stomach drop, God what was wrong with him?!

"Your not." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know." Draco leaned against the door frame, "I am not innocent, but not for the reasons you think."

"What does that mean?" Draco got up off the doorframe and walked over to the two men and sat down lazily on the sofa. "My father was insane on all accounts. But he never made me hate you Weasley. Well not you on a personal level. It's not even that I had anything against your family partiurularly, not until I got to know you at least. My father taught me that any pureblood who worked with half-bloods was a tratior. And to add to that your father worked aroung Muggles. Now that was on all accounts appaling!" Ron's face flared red, "Wait! Before you get all huffy understand that is what I was taught.Now my best firend is a Muggle. Hell by some accounts I myself am a Muggle. I have no issues with you or your family at all. I don't hate you, I didn't hate you, because of you associating with Muggles or Half-Bloods. I hated you because you had the one thing I wanted. A real Family."


	11. Apologies, Explanation, & Hurt

_**A/N:**__ Seems in writting everthing in advance I just can't wait to post new chapters! So here ya'll go! Do hope you like it. Tell me yeah?_

_WiseDraco_

_:D_

**Apologies, Explanation, & Hurt.**

Draco sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, and stared the ginger haired man in the eye.

"You had brothers, and a sister and a father who cared for you. I never had that. Not once. I never had my father care about my scraped knees, or when I caught a ball. While you were playing outside, I was learing manners. While you were being a kid, I was growing up. Granted that does not excuse the way I treated you, Harry, or Ms.Granger but that's the reason." Draco got up and walked up to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and you friends. I'm sorry." Ron just looked at him, and Draco looked at Harry, "I tried." Draco raised his shoulders and turned around heading towards the kitchen.

"Why now?" Ron blurted out, "Why after eighteen years did you suddenly grow a conscience?" The blonde turned and looked at him again,

"I did not suddenly 'grow' a conscience. I have had one my whole life, I just never used it. And I didn't wait eighteen years Weasley, I left as soon as the War was over. I did not keep in contact with anyone, no a single person from this world. Therefore, I had no way to apologize for what a rotten brat I was," Draco sniffed "and to be perfectly honest you were not all sunshine and dasies yourself." Ron floundered, "And futher more," Draco looked at Harry, now the blonde was on a roll, "I want to know what the hell is up with you?!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You say 'what' to much, don't you listen? I asked what the hell is up with you? We had this conversation once before and the answer you gave was 'I don't know'. Well I'm not buying it anymore bub. First you defend me, and I use that term _very_ loosely, in court." Draco ticked off his fingers like a list "then you feed me, give me clothes, _and_ food. And _then_ you stand up for me to your best friend. What is up with you Potter? What are you playing at?"

"Merlin! Why is everyone asking me that?! Can't I just be a nice person?" Harry asked exasparated

"Potter you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, but still you defended me, a Malfoy."

"Goddamit your not a Malfoy! Your Draco! Your God damn motherfucking DRACO!" Draco pulled back in surprise,

"Ummm…" Ron said, Harry snapped his mouth shut and Draco was certain he was more confused then he had ever been in his whole life.

"I'm not playing at anything," Harry said calmly after a few minuets "I just, I think that you are innoccent and you should change your name. Your last name."

"To what?" Draco asked

"Po-arker." Harry stumbled, Draco raised an eyebrow

"Parker?"

"I don't know! But your not related to that bastard anymore! You shouldn't have his last name! That's all you need to do, just get rid of your last name!" Harry nearly shouted,

"Harry, I don't understand-"

"I know what happened to you Draco." Harry said softly,

"What do you mean?"

"When…when you got the Dark-Mark." Draco's face darkened considerably,

"Really?" he spat, "And what happened _Potter_?" Harry flinched. Ron looked immensley confused,

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked,

"Yes _Harry_, what are you talking about?" Harry looked ay Ron and then back at Draco, who looked as if Draco had possed a wand he would have Aveda Kedavra'd his ass right there.

"Nothing, never mind…I don't know what Im talking about." Harry started to move away but Draco grabbed his arm,

"No, no, no Harry. Tell Ron what you meant, tell me what you meant." Draco said his voice coated with a sickly sweetness. Harry swallowed and mentaly kicked the crap out of himself, he swore to himself that he would not say anything!

"After you got the Dark-Mark…" Harry sturttered

"Yes?" Draco encouraged, what sounded almost like madness in his voice,

"There w-was a ceremony, and your father-"

"Wait," Draco inturrpted "you have to explain what the Ceremony is about Harry. You can't just say there was one all willy-nilly like that you have to explain _why_." Harry gave the smaller man a pleading look.

"Draco, please I-"

"You brought it up Potter," he narrowed his eyes to tiny slits, "now finish it." Harry had survived two out of three Unforgiveable curses, defeated the Dark Lord, and stared down the face of death most of his life and yet he never felt more frightened then he did in this moment.

"The Ceremony represents the cutting off of your childhood-"

"Look at me Harry." Harry's eyes snapped to cold silver ones,

"and so…" Harry's eyes drifted momentarily to Ron wh looked as if he was going to be ill,

"And so…" Draco's voice dripped with distain,

"They take away the last part of your childhood.Your Virginity."

"And who does that Harry? And why that particular person?" Draco's voice changed to mock curisioty,

"Your father, because no one is good enough for a Malfoy except anout Malfoy." Harry whispered his voice broken.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Draco shrieked "NO ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR A MALFOY! So there you have it Mr.Weasley! That's why I left! Because daddy just could not get enough taste of his sweet little boy's ASS!" Draco looked at them his eyes wild, "And I deserved every minuet of it! Right? Right?!" Ron shook his head furiously, "Oh come on! I was such a brat! Such a ponce! Such a dirty discusting little pieceof shit! Did you know that _He_ caught me tounching Blaise when we were ten?! _He_ beat me so badly that night, told me 'no son of mine is going to be a fag!' Which des hold some irony doesn't it?! Cause after that 'Ceremony' he just couldn't get enough his poncy little son! But I bet you knew that didn't you _Potter_ since you seem to know s damn much!"

"Draco please-"

"I bet that's why you've been so fucking nice to me! 'Poor little Draco! His daddy raped him so we gotta be a little civil!'" Draco started to hyperventilate "I had it coming though right?! Come on Weasley I can always count on you to be honest with me!" Ron just forcefully shook his head again Draco looked back at Harry, "I fucking _hate_ you Harry James Potter! I hate you! Do you hear me?! I hate you!" Harry reached out to grab for Draco, unoticed tears streaming down his face "Don't touch me! Don't you fucking come near me! I don't want to infect you with filth! God I'm so dirty! So damn dirty!" Draco franticly pulled at his clothes trying to get them off, "So dirty! So filthy! Such a nasty little pounce! Welcome to the club Draco! Welcome, Welocome, WELCOME! God! Get it off! Get him OFF OF ME!" the blonde got his shirt off and scurbbed at his skin trying to scratch away the memory. When blood started to seep from the wounds on Draco's, Harry lurched forward and grabbed Draco by the waist, stopping his arms from harming himself any further. Harry pulled Draco down and wrapped his arms around the smaller man,

"Draco…please I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Draco pushed him away weakly, but to no avail. Harry held on and pressed his lips to the white blonde hair, "Please forgive me Draco. I'm so sorry." Harry kissed Draco's hair, continuing to mumer softly, and Draco sobbed uncontrolabley into his chest. Eighteen years of pain spilling out and Ron did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and former enemy in hopes that he could some how absorb some of the pain the small blonde had endured. And somehow, Ron knew, things would never be the same.

**TBC!!!**


	12. Awakening, Beauty, & Sounds

_**Awakening, Beauty, & Sounds.**_

Draco woke up, his heart beating fast from the dream. It wasn't like all the others, it wasn't like those at all. Someone had been inside him, yes, but they had made him feel wanted, needed,even loved. God he was sick, Draco was so sick, he spent the whole night talking about how his father had raped him and now he was having dreams about someone fucking him. God he was a slut. How the fuck did all this happen? He never thought about anyone doing that to him. He liked women. He liked the way they smelled, and how smooth their skin was, and their soft curves, hell, he loved women! Granted he had never had sex with one but hey, if he liked them without sex he always assumed he would like them more _with _the sex. Right? Somehting moved beside Draco in his bed and Draco nearly screamed, he looked over, and there layed the Boy-Who-Lived, in all his sleeping wonder. It should have been illegale to look that damn good, Draco thought. Harry moved his head to face towards Draco and the blonde'sbreath caught. Draco knew Harry had always been attractive, even handsome, but good lord, never beautiful. But that's what Harry Potter was, beautiful.

Draco, being the person he was never really took the time to look at Harry when they were younger and within the past six weeks he never had a chance, so he looked now. He wasn't perfect, he had a small scar through his right eyebrow, and his nose was maybe a little to small for his face shape but it had freckles dusted across it and Draco had the strangest urge to kiss every single one of them. Harry's hair was black, truly black, it was so dark that when the sun caught it just right, it would light up almost violet. And those eyelashes had to be the envy of every women who had, has or ever will, set foot on this earth. And by Merlin! Draco wanted to kiss those too! The former Gryffindor's cheek bones were not as prominent as Draco's himself, but they were visiable. Draco slid his gaze over Harry's cheek and notiched a two day stubble that had began to grow, for some odd reason, Draco longed to watch Harry shave. In fact Draco wanted to watch Harry do the most common of things, he wanted to watch him cut vegetables and do laundry and make hot coco during wintertime. Why in the hell hadn't Draco noticed this before?! And that mouth! Goodness but that full, sensuous, sleep-puffed mouth! Harry licked his lips and mumbled something illegible, Draco's groin tightened uncomfortably. Harry's lips moved again, The former Slytherin's brow furrowed in confusion and he dragged his gaze up. A pair of sparkling emerald eyes gazed at him intently and those lips moved again,

"Draco?" and the blonde shot back into reality. He was mortified, how long had Harry been awake? How long had the dark-haired wizard been watching as Draco nearly drooled over him like some love-sick teenage girl? Draco surpressed the urge to suffocate himself with a pillow into the next oblivion and laid back,

"Hey there Harry!" wonderful, now he sounded like an overzealous puppy, this day was going to go well.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, resting that perfect head of hair on his hand, Draco's eyes moved down quickly and noticed Harry was shirtless. Harry. Was. Shirtless. Draco wanted to die.

"Good! Fine! Great even!" Draco nearly shouted, Harry's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"That's good, wonderful, great even." Harry said laughing, he rolled onto his back and stretched. Draco's eyes followed the movement and he watch as the muscles under Harrys chest work and play under that softly tanned skin, the blonde's gaze went down, down, down, to Harry's taunt stomach, _how tall is Harry?_, and spotted a line of dark hair that disappeared into his pajamas. Harry groaned in satisfaction, and Draco's cock jumped. And then he noticed it, Harry's erection, and judging by the outline of Harry's pants, he was by no means small. Now Draco really wanted to die, his head rolled towards the celling again and he silently begged whoever was listening to _please _strike him with lightening, or a flying saucer or _anything _ because there was no way in hell that Harry could not notice Draco's raging hard-on now. Well maybe there was, all Draco had to do was slip out of the bed before Harry noticed. Yes! That was it! He would just slide off the bed, get up and walk out! The problem was that Draco did not notice how very close he was to the edge of the bed and he slid, only to almost fall. But after years of training Harry reacted quickly, and threw his arm over Draco, yanking the blonde so hard that he landed on top of Harry with a thud. Draco was shorter, yes, but not by any vast amount, three inches or so, and Draco felt Harry's erection press into his hip causeing thr blonde to groan in appreaction. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head, as a shot of lust flashed through his body. Good lord, but Potter was _all _ man. Draco looked down, and at that moment he planned to shoot himself in the face with a bazooka, as soon as he got himself out of this situation. Draco moved to get off Harry, only to have a sun-kissed hand press firmly against the small of his back, causing their two erecions to grate together. Now Harry groaned,

"Oh fuck…" and Draco swore up and down, left and right for that matter, that that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in all his thirty-six years of living. So, Draco moved his hips and caused the same noise to spill out of that wondeful mouth. A wicked grin spread across Draco's lips and he braced his palms against the bed, pushed his upper body up, which cause his hips to go down.

"Sweet God…" Harry moaned,

"You can call me Draco." The blonde said and emerald eyes popped open, slamming into focus. Harry sat up so quickly Draco flew back, fell off the bed and landed on his ass. "What the hell?" he snipped, Harry got off the bed and ran out of the room, throwing a sorry over his shoulder. And Draco sat there for a good fifteen minuets staring at the doorway wondering just what he had done wrong.

**TBC!!!**

a target"blank" img src"http://i241. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" br / br / 


	13. Friends, Firstkiss, and Hope

_**Friends, First-kiss, and Hope.**_

Harry threw an apology over his shoulder and sprinted down the stairs, out the door and into the barn. He leaned against the wall and took in lungfulls of air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he said aloud to himself, Draco had just finished pouring his heart out about his father and that situation, and there had been Harry, moaning against him like some godforsaken wildebeest. But hadn't Draco been moaning as well? Harry groaned, leaned back and smacked his head against the wall.

"Ow!" he yelped

"Harry?" Draco asked from the doorway, "Are you in here? Well, I know your in here I heard you, I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Harry stated quickly,

"Doing what?" Draco rolled his eyes, "You haven't been out here five minuets, what could you possibly be doing in that short a time?" Draco took a breath, his shoulders dropping, "Please talk to me Harry. I-I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to offend you, I…uh…I know that I'm not what you want. You were just tired, I know that-" Harry moved off from the wall and made his way over to Draco.

"No. No Draco it's not that." Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I have no idea what is going on with me but it's not you. You haven't done anything wrong-" Draco looked at Harry, his eyes welling up with tears.

"No it's okay. I understand. I mean after all, at some point in time I have to go to Azkaban and hey lets face it-"

"NO!" Harry shouted and Draco flinched away. Harry pulled him close, hugging him, "You are not going there. I won't let you." Draco smiled into Harry's chest and looked up,

"Why? Are you going to save me Harry?" Harry looked down into the warm silver gaze and his breath caught,

"If I have to."

"What is it you want from me Harry James Potter?" Draco asked, Harry pulled back and wiped away a stray tear on the smaller man's face with the pad of his thumb.

"Your friendship."

"Can I do one thing then, since we are friends?" Draco asked grabbing hold of Harry's hand,

"Yeah, sure." Draco smiled and pulled Harry to him pressing his lips against the taller man's. It was by far the most chaste kiss either man had ever received, but that did not stop the moans that erupted form their lips. Draco pulled back and smiled, he kissed Harry once more and mumbled a 'thanks' against his mouth. Draco moved away and Harry laughed,

"One more." He kissed Draco again and then moved away. Draco tut-tut-tutted, and pulled Harry to him, encircling his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him harder. Draco pulled back and looked at Harry,

"This is not good." Draco said a little breathlessly "Your addictive." And Draco slanted his lips against Harry's, threading his fingers in that deliciously thick ebony hair. Draco chased his tounge around Harry's bottom lip and Harry sucked the smaller man's tounge into his mouth greedily. Stars, fireworks, bells, whistles, and everyother noise maker in exsistence went off in Draco's head and he whimpered heatedly into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled back quickly, picked up Draco by his hips and wrapped those long silky legs around his own waist. Draco smiled, and resumed the heated kiss. Harry pulled Draco roughly against himself and leaned Draco's back on the wall supporting them both. Harry's lips left Draco's and moved down the blonde's neck, leaving small wet patches as his gently licked at the smooth skin. Draco keened arching his hips into Harry's groin,

"Oh fuck…" Harry groaned and looked into Draco's eyes, they fluttered and he groaned heavily as he watched Harry's pupiles dilate so much he could only see a small line of that stunning green.

"Harry…" he moaned thrusting his hips into the wizards, Draco was certain he had never been so turned on in his whole life and Merlin, he wanted Harry to touch him so badly. "Touch me." Draco demanded, Harry's eyes flashed and he slowly started to unbutton Draco pajama top. Draco let out an impatient breath and grabbed Harry's hands in his and pulled, ripping his own shirt in half, "Like that. Now, please Harry, touch me." Harry growled low in his throat and attacked Draco's chest with his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting every inch he could reach.

"Harry!" a familiar voice called from just outside the barn.

"Goddammit!" Harry whispered harshly and slammed his hands on the wall. Draco breathed heavily and kissed Harry on the cheek. Draco smiled,

"It's alright love. We are supposed to be friends right?"

"I don't want to be your friend." Harry said, Draco's smile disappered. "Wait. That's not what I meant Draco."

"Then what did you mean?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow, Harry leaned over and kissed that perfect white blonde arch.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." Harry confessed "I do want to be your friend." Draco's brow furrowed but he smiled again and moved his hips causing Harry to intake air harshly. Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco feigned a innocent smile,

"I have to get down." Harry raised an eyebow in return,

"Uh-huh…" he said grabbing Draco's hips and moving away. "I'm sure."

"Harry?" the voice said again,

"In here Ron! _Accio Brush_." Harry whispered the last part and smiled when Draco shived at the magic. Harry walked over to a walnut clored mare and started to brush her. Ron walked in and smiled at Harry,

"Hey mate! Whatcha' up to?" Harry smiled and Draco felt his stomach clench. Why did he have to be so old? Why hadn't he realized how wonderful Harry was sooner? They could have had a life together! A family, children. Draco had heard that some male wizards possed a certain gene that allowed them to have children and what if Harry had that gene? Or Draco? They could have had children that looked like them! Draco mentaly kicked himself, why was he such a jerk to Harry?! What he would give to call Harry his own, to wake up to that face every morning and go to sleep to that voice every night.

"Dammit!" Draco cursed aloud to himself and Ron looked over.

"Oh hey Mal-Parker…" Ron caught himself. Draco laughed,

"Hello Weasley."

"How are you doing?" Ron asked eyeing Draco's tattered shirt, and Draco felt a smile grace his face at the younger boy.

"I am doing very well." Draco's eyes drifted over to Harry, who faltered in brushing the mare "Thank you for asking, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Fine. Great even…" Harry whispered, making fun of his and Draco's earlier conversation. Draco picked up a few pieces of hay and chucked it Harry,

"Oh shut-up you shit!" Draco snapped, a smile still in place, Harry laughed and removed the straw from his hair.

"Is there something going on here?" Ron blurted, Harry burst out laughing but Draco just looked at him solemly.

"As a matter of fact there is." A blush creeped up Ron's face and Draco continued "Just as you were calling Harry, we were entangled in the sweaty embrace of lovers." Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ron's blush started to dissapperar.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Your so funny." Ron said, Draco looked up thoughtfully and placed a finger to his chin,

"Am I?" Draco asked, Ron pointedly looked at him

"You are joking, right?

"Maybe," Draco put out his right hand like he was weighing an option, "Maybe not." And did the same with his left.

"Mal-Parker, don't mess with me,were you guys making out before I came in here?" Ron looked over at Harry, who was not sitting on the small school collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Draco said using the same hand motions he had moments ago. "My memory is slightly fuzzy." Ron heard Harry take in air and fall off the stool, still laughing. Ron leaned down and grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders,

"Harry, mate, is he joking?" Ron asked seriously,

"…You…should see…your face!" Harry guffaed, Ron looked up at Draco who cracked a smile.

"I'm serious! Is there something going on?!" Ron got up "And your memory isn't 'fuzzy'."

"Okay, okay, okay…" Draco said "if it bothers you, there is. If it dosen't, there isn't. Fair enough?" Draco smiled pleseantly. Ron clenched his jaw, and watched as Draco started to walk out of the room. "Well gentlemen, I best be off to shower." Draco looked at Harry knowingly, "I'll see you later love." And he sauntered out. Ron looked back at Harry,

"Did he mean that? The 'love' thing?"

"I don't know Ron." Harry said honestly _'but I hope so…'._

**TBC!!!**


	14. Lips, Boyfriends, & FirstTime

Sex ahead!! Don't like it?! LEAVE!

WiseDraco

:D

_**Lips, Boyfriends, & First-Time.**_

Draco walked into the house shaking the rain out of his hair and ran up-stairs into Harry's bedroom, feeling wonderful. So this was it. This is what love was like. And yes he was certain that he was in love with Harry, there was no getting around that. Draco wanted to scream it off the roof tops, he wanted to fly in a plane and broadcast it to the world. Draco shut the door behind himself and leaned against it, smiling like a goon. He touched his lips softly,

"He'll save me." He whispered to himself. He stripped out of his clothes and into Harry's ridiculously large shower. As he was washing his hair, a thought started to worm it's way into Draco's head. What if Harry didn't feel the same? After all, hadn't he said he only wanted to be friends? That was fine with Draco, he would rather have Harry as his friend then not have him at all. Wouldn't he? But why then had Harry kissed him the way he did? And could Draco really deal with only getting a taste of heaven and not be let back in? No. Draco shook his head, Harry wasn't like that. Draco let his head fall back under the shower head and rinsed his hair. He rolled his shoulders, trying to release some tension and looked down, he saw a figure through the steam outside the shower door and his heart skipped a beat. Was Harry watching him shower? Draco grinned to himself and stepped toward the door, pushing it open.

"HA!" no one was there, Draco frowned to himself. He could of swore he saw someone…oh well. He went back in the shower and finished up. The blonde stretched out his neck, letting the warm water pound on his muscles and turned off the water. He sighed in satisfaction and__stepped out of the shower gingerly, Draco spotted something out of the corner of his eye and almost shrieked when he saw Harry standing there gawking at him.

"Um…Hello." Draco said, Harry seemed to jerk himself back into reality.

"Oh!" Harry looked down Draco's body,

"Like what you see Harry?" Draco inquired smirking. Harry flushed crimsion and turned away quickly, Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's arm taking a deep breath.

"Look Harry, there is something between us. You can say there's not and deny it if you want to, but when it comes down to it, there _is_ something here. I want to get to know you, I want to know about your life as a child. If it was good, if it was bad. I want to know what your favorite holiday is, how you take your tea, what your favorite fabric softener is. I want to know you, not the Boy-Who–Lived, or The Savior of the Wizarding World. I want to know you, Harry James Potter. Now here's where you make a choice; Harry if you walk through the door and don't look back, we'll keep dancing around this, or ignore this completely. But if you turn around and look at me, I'll tell you anything you want to know. And it will mean that you want to give this a shot," Draco released Harry's arm, "The choice is yours." Harry stood there and didn't move, Draco felt his eyes start water. This was the first time he had ever been in love, and he just had to put it off a while longer. Maybe. But maybe Harry didn't want anything like what Draco was offering, maybe…no like Draco had said before Harry wasn't like that. Draco knew that, it was in his gut. Harry Potter did not toy with people like that. Draco spoke up,

"Okay, I don't know what you not moving means so I'll just leave-" Harry whipped around and clutched Draco's shoulders, curling his fingers around Draco's biceps and looking at him.

"You mean what you said?" Harry asked sounding almost desperate, Draco smiled as if to say 'what are you silly?'.

"Of course I did Potter. I don't go spilling out my feeling like that to people I don't love." Draco stopped suddenly, his face paling, wait. Wait! He hadn't meant to say that! It came out wrong!___'Oh God…Oh God…what did I just do?' _Draco wanted to run, far and fast. He wanted something to kill him right there. Where was that bazooka he had been poundering about earlier? Draco squeezed his eyes shut and silently willed Harry to let him go, so he could go hide under a rock and never come out.

"Your in love with me Draco?" Harry asked, something in his voice Draco couldn't pin-point. Draco took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and nodded. Harry smiled slightly and hauled Draco flush against him,

"I want this to go somewhere. I don't want this to stop, I want to be your friend but not only your friend. I want to be someone who matters to you. I want to be your boyfriend."

"Really?" Draco asked sounding hopefull. Harry nodded, "Then kiss me you fool."

"Favorite food?" Draco asked adjusting himself to fit more comfortably in the crook of Harry's left arm.

"Curry." Harry curled his arm and stroked his thumb along Draco's jaw line. Draco smiled,

"We are supposed to be getting to know eachother you know and you, my love, are complicating this matter."

"I___am___getting to know you." Harry said,

"Really? And how is that?"

"Well, I now know that you have the softest skin I have ever felt, you don't seem to grow facial hair, that your hair feels like butter between my fingers and you quite possibly have the most kissable lips to ever exsist." Draco felt her cheeks warm,

"Oh." The blonde said quitely. Harry put his lips on Draco's hair and smiled,

"Yes, oh."

"Okay…" Harry laughed at Draco's response, and kissed him.

"What did you, do you, miss most about magic?" Harry asked a few minuets later,

"The feel of it. That release you get, that feeling of being completely free. I miss that, still, I think I always will." Draco mused,

"Do you mind if I ask you other questions? About some…other stuff?"

"Stuff? What do you mean stuff?" Draco asked sitting up and turning around to look at Harry,

"Why you left." Harry said not wanting to look at Draco directly.

"You found out why Harry. I told you. Well, you told you."

"No, what I mean is, I don't understand is how you knew about Blaise dying." Draco stiffened,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that once you left you lost all contact with everyone, but I thought you left right after the War." Draco didn't say anything at first and then took a deep breath,

"I did, I left right after the War. I just didn't get far. When my father found out about me and helping the light side he killed my mother. I remember, her and I were sitting there talking and he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, a few seconds later he snapped her neck." Draco wrapped his arms around his legs and stared into the lit fireplace, "I loved her.

She was the only one who ever gave a rats-ass about my well being, even if she didn't show iy how people thought she should. So, for me joining the Light side. for my punishment, he killed her. After he did it he just left, asking over his shoulder if I was coming down for dinner. I ran that night, but I didn't get far because I found out about Pansey's death, I attended the funeral and my father was there, he greeted me but said nothing about my leaving, I hadn't been gone long enough to be suspected of anything. After the funeral I ran again, I don't know for howw long, it could have been days, maybe a week." Draco seemed to hunch more into himself, and rubbed at his eyes. Harry reached over and touched Draco's shoulder, "Don't Harry. If you do that, I know I'll start crying, again. And I have cried so much in front of you, I can't do that again." Draco sighed, "Someone finally found me, a man named Bruce, he was an Irish Muggle and lived in one of the forests I had been through, I never found out where it was. He had a wife Adel, and a little baby-girl, Emma, she was beautiful. I spent a month and a half__there, and would go into town every once in awile. One of the store clerks was a squib and kept me informed on what was going on. That was how I found out about Blaise, someone must have seen me in the store, someone I knew. I went back to the house and saw my father with a knife at Bruce's throat. He and some other man slaughtered them all. Some Muggles, that knew _nothing_ about our world, killed." Draco looked at Harry, "A baby Harry, she was killed, a little tiny thing, who when I held her, she would grab onto my finger and hold so damn tight. She always smiled at me. You think if she knew about me she would have smiled at me? And Adel? She was wonderfull, both her and Bruce offered to let me stay as long as I needed. And I killed them." Tears leaked down Draco's face, and he shook his head. "I know I didn't do it physically, my father bound me with a spell, but he wouldn't have killed them if I hadn't been there." Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"I-I'm sorry Draco. I-I didn't know-" Draco looked at him,

"I know you didn't know." Now Harry was crying, "No, sweetie…don't cry. There is no reason to cry. I'm okay, sweetie, I'm okay."

"It's not fair!" Harry yelled and things around them began to shake, a picture fell off the wall and hit the floor.

"Harry!" Draco grabbed his face, "Look at me! It's not your fault. It's not my fault, well it is, but I didn't kill them. Don't waste your anger on a thing that your not responsible for! Please baby, don't." Draco pulled himself to Harry and took Harry's arms and wrapped his arms around Harry. A glass next to them exploded, bits hitting Draco. "Harry, stop. Now you've hurt me, stop." Everything stopped moving and Harry looked at him,

"Sorry…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now stop, okay? Since I've been here I've gotten better. I think talking about some of the things have made it a lot better…easier to deal with.You have helped me Harry, more then anyone ever has." Draco kissed Harry on the lips, "You saved me, just like you said you would." Draco kissed him again, and moved into Harry's lap. "And I love you for it, and for this." Draco kissed Harry's nose, "And these." He moved to his eyes and kissed them, licking away the tears, "And these." Draco nipped at one of Harry's ears, tracing his tounge along the shell. "I love everything about you." He moved back to look the brunett in the eye and smiled. Harry lurched foreward and captured Draco's lips in one searing kiss, Harry pushed his tounge into Draco's mouth and plundered the warm, wet depths. Once their oxygen ran low, they pulled apart, both panting.

"If we don't stop now, we may do something you will regret." Harry warned,

"No regrets here. You?" Draco looked up at him, his eyes twinkling, Harry shook his head and smashed their mouths together again, pulling the smaller man harder against him. Draco pulled back again and Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, Draco took handfulls of Harry's shirt and ripped it down the middle. Draco looked at the smooth planes of the sun-kissed skin and felt his cock twitch under his clothes. The blonde looked up into Harry's eye and smiled,

"You are a God." Draco said, and attacked Harry's chest, scraping his nails along the skin. Draco grazed his teeth over one blush pink nipple and Harry nearly came out of his skin.

"My, my, my, sensitive aren't we?" Harry gave him a half-hearted glare and Draco smirked, continuing to lavish each nipple attentively. Wonderfull sounds kept coming from the mouth above him and Draco moved down to that little trail of hair he wanted so desperatly to touch. Draco licked a smooth line down it just dipping below the waistline of Harry's jeans and coming back up to delve his toung in the larger man's navel. Finally, Harry growled in frustration,

"Draco…"

"Yes?" the blonde asked, biting along the edges of Harry's hips,

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry whined, thrusting his hips, trying to gain more friction between Draco and and his fully engorged, denim enclosed cock.

"No love." Draco answered, unzipping Harry's pants, bringing them just low enough for Draco to get a lovely view of that wild hair above Harry's manhood. Draco licked his lips and kissed that hair, tasting sandlewood, Harry, and something that was just _male_.

"Draco-" Harry moaned, said blonde put his fingers in Harry's belt loops and _yanked_. Harry gasped, certain that the cool air alone, would bring him off. Harry was, in a word gorgeous. Draco could have spent a good long time just admiring Harry's cock but he did not think that would sit to well with Harry himself, so he decided to explore what it felt like. Draco had never touched anyone else's prick before, he barley touched his own, but he had plans for Harry, Draco was going to learn everything Harry liked. And learn he did. Draco wrapped his hand around Harry and stroked upward, the brunett just about came right there. It was like steel wrapped in loose silk, and so hot. It felt like fire in his hand, boiling thick liquid rolled down his fingers and Draco licked at it, tasting that Harry-sandlewood flavor again. Draco liked that flavor, he sat up and licked the head of Harry's cock. Harry moaned and the blonde moved his hand and went down to the root, licking one cool line all the way up, tracing the vein. Once he got to the top he delved his tounge into the slit and that was it, Harry shot off, screaming. Draco grinned and wiped his eyes, licking the back of his hand. Draco rubbed his face along Harry's thighs and inhaled deeply, God, but he could never get enough of that. Draco cleaned Harry and crawled up the brunett's body, grinning like crazy.

"Harry? Love? Are you alright?" one brilliant green eye opened and looked at him,

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked lazily, Draco gave him a look,

"No. I've never done that." Draco said honestly. Both eyes popped open,

"No shit."

"No shit." Draco confirmed.

"How could you have never-wait, are you a virgin?" a look of astonishment settled across Harry's features.

"Yes," Draco looked away, feeling like a fool. A warm hand rested on his cheek,

"I didn't know that, I thought…well everyone always called you The Slytherin Sex God, I just assumed…"

"Yes..well. I've never done that or _that_, on my own accord anyway."

"Oh."

"Yes well, now that the mood is ruined-"

"The hell it is." Harry stated and leaned up on his elbows kissing the blonde, who responded immediately. Draco felt Harry walk his arms up and push against the floor, Harry came up to Draco's level and put his hands on either side of Draco's face, tracing his fingers down Draco's cheeks he unbuttoned Draco's shirt, took it off the blonde and tossed it onto the couch. Harry broke the kiss,unbuttoned Draco's pants and looked into those silvery depths, "I'm going to make love to you now, and I promise you Draco, you will never want anyone else after I am through." A thrill went through Draco at Harry's demanding tone and he felt himself being lifted out of his pants and off the ground smoothly. Harry kicked out out of his pants and moved across the room and up the stairs.

Once in Harry's room, the brunett set Draco on the bed and went over to the fireplace, placing a floo and firecall blocking charm on it and lighting the wood. Within a few seconds the cool room began to warm and Draco took in Harry's bent over profile. That smooth line of curved sun-kissed skin made his mouth water, and he _wanted_ this man. He wanted him so badly he could almost feel Harry between his legs, pounding into him. Unoticed by Draco until he felt the connection, he slipped his own hand aroud his cock and tugged. Draco's eyes closed and he moaned falling back against the bed. He felt, more then saw, Harry move next to him. Draco opened his eyes searching out the olive-skinned god. Harry looked at him, his heart pounding, not sure if he wanted to watch or ineract. It wasn't going to take much to bring__himself off Draco knew, so he spoke up,

"Harry, if you don't touch me right now I'm going to spunk all over myself." That seemed to get Harry into action, he dropped to his knees on the bed, and sucked Draco's cock into his mouth greedily, electing one long moan of, "Oh fu_ccck_…" from the blonde's lips. Harry dropped his head down and felt Draco's balls hit his chin and back up he went, roughly. Draco pushed his hips toward the warm mouth and Harry pushed him down, putting his hands on Draco's hips, holding him still. Harry mouth fucked Draco a few more times, until Draco's balls tightened and Harry stopped his minstrtions, and encircled his right hand around Draco's root, surpressing the blonde's climax. Draco screamed in frustration and looked down at Harry,

"What in the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Harry smirked a very Slytherin-like smirk and licked the head again, now it was a nice shade of violet.

"You'll see." Harry sing-songed and whispered another spell. A long tub appeared in his hand, "I'm going to prepare you now love, don't take your eyes off me. Got that?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded, Harry undid the lube, put some on his finger, and began to massage Draco's bum, all without even shifting his right hand. After a few minuets of loosening up Draco's arse muscles best he could without actually breaching Draco, he put the tip of his finger inside the tight, velvet opening, and pushed in gently. Draco closed his eyes and Harry moved his right hand a fraction of an inch and Draco's eyes shot open.

"Look at me, love." Harry urged and kissed the tip of Draco's cock.

"Oh God, Harry…" Draco moaned and Harry slipped the first finger all the way into Draco, now leisurely fucking him, coaxing the blonde's muscles to relax.

Three fingers later, Draco was back to a withering mass of muscle, and bone, begging for Harry to take him and the brunett had not even touched Draco's prostate. So he did, and Draco screamed,

"What was that?!" he panted at Harry, who smiked,

"Your happy-spot." Draco rolled his eyes, Harry hooked his fingers and touched Draco's 'happy-spot' again, Draco moaned

"Do that again." He demanded, and Harry did. Draco pushed himself up and sat correctly on Harry's fingers and began to fuck himself on Harry's hand. Harry's jaw nearly dropped open and he sat up, sending Draco back onto the bed. "NO!" he yelled, Draco leaned up on his elbows and kissed Harry, still fucking himself on Harry's hand. Harry moved his hand out, and slicked up his prick, still not releasing Draco's cock.

"You ready?" he asked, breath coming in short little puffs. Draco stopped, only for a moment, and took in Harry's apperance, messy sweat slicked hair, that fell around his face, licking the tips of his ears. Lust fevered emerald eyes and swollen lips, Merlin but he loved this man.

"Yes Harry, make me yours." Harry groaned, put his left hand under Draco's lower back and moved him down to the correct position,

"Put you legs on my shoulders." Harry told him, Draco did and Harry slid inside inside in one quick movement. Harry stopped, giving Draco time to adjust and then began a steady movement of pushing and pulling out of his blonde lover. Draco grew tired with that quickly,

"Merlin Harry! Fuck me already!" Harry took him at his word, angled his hips and pushed, hitting Draco's prostate so hard, colors exploded in front of Draco's eyes. Draco rolled his hips and pushed, meeting Harry thrust for thrust, Draco was certain that he was going to die now, Harry would not let go of his cock and it was so purple Draco was not sure if it would ever be any other color again. And then Harry released Draco, grabbed his hips, sat back on his heels and just _fucked_ Draco for all he could. Draco came screaming Harry's name, and Harry followed the suit, when he felt Draco's muscles clench around him. Draco's climax seemed to drag on forever, and he held onto Harry, slicing his nails into the brunett's back, and then, after he was all finished, Draco promptly passed out. Harry smiled, knowing it was the intensity of the orgasm that did it. Harry moved out of Draco, kissed him on the lips softly, and murmmered an I love you, he then collapsed against the bed and waited for Draco to wake up.

**TBC!!!**


	15. Fate

_I intended to include another problem but this just seemed right. Thank you to all my fathful reviewers. Much apperciated. Shminzi, many thanks for reviewing every single one of my chapters, and to all my others, much love! And now without futher Adieu, the last of Close To Crazy..._

_WiseD_

_:D_

**Fate**

Draco woke up and groaned, Merlin his ass was sore! Why was it so sore again? And then the memories hit. Wonderful, intoxicating, cum-at-the-very-thought of them memories. Draco smiled and now took great pleasure in his aching arse, he rolled over and came face-to-face with what was steadily becoming one of his favorite sights. A sleeping Harry Potter. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips, the brunett mumbled something and fell back asleep. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed him again,

"Harry…" Draco said against the other man's mouth,

"To early, sleep." Harry mumbled. Draco turned his head and looked at the clock,

"Harry Potter. You open your eyes and look at me." One bright green eye opened, then the other.

"What?"

"It's six in the afternoon Harry, we need to wake up." Now Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco around the waist, hoisting the blonde onto his chest.

"Harry!" Draco nearly shrieked, Harry smirked,

"What?" Harry said again mimicking Draco.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Draco mock laughed and Harry started to gently thrust his hips into Draco's, "W-what are you d-doing?" Harry smiled and rolled his hips, Draco moaned,

"Getting you turned on, it seems." Harry smirked and pulled the blonde down for a kiss, Draco stopped him and looked towards the window quickly.

"Did you see that?" he asked, Harry looked up and shook his head and got up, gently moving Draco off of himself. The brunett walked to the window and looked out, the sun was just setting, splashing color across the sky, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"What did you see?" Harry asked turning around to face the blonde,

"I'm not sure, this is the second time it's happened. Maybe I'm going crazy?" Harry didn't respond, "This is the part where you say 'no dear your not.'" Silence. "Harry?" The brunett seemed to be staring at him. Harry was certain he had never seen anything mare beautiful, there stood Draco, in naked glory. His lips were still swollen and pink, either from sleep or all the kissing they seemed to be doing lately, Draco hung softly between his own well defined legs, and shifted slightly under Harry's scrutinizing gaze. Harry gulped and felt like a complete git, he already had sex with this man and yet, Draco standing naked in front of him still managed to make him feel like this was more intimate then anything else they had ever done. Harry felt himself swell against his own abdomen, and saw Draco the same in response.

"Good God…" Harry whispered, they were so different but seemed to respond so dramatically to eachother. And suddenly it hit Harry, he was in love with Draco. In love with every aspect of him, the good the bad, and the indifferent. When he had said it last night he had thought that he was just saying it just to say it. That always seemed approperiate after a shag like that, but he had never actually had a shag like that. So he supposed when he had said that it was true, he just hadnt know it yet. Harry felt like he was going nuts! No he didn't, in fact this seemed to be the most sane he had ever felt in his whole life, after being told who he was all his life and being told who he should be someone finally didn't try to judge him. Granted, Draco had when he was little but now, he ws just a different man. Harry felt that when they hadtheir first conversation, he seemed to be so bloody close to going crazy and now he felt more sane then anything in the world.

"I love you." Harry told the blonde. It wasn't excatly most idyllic time t fess up his true feelings considering they were both standing there, starkers but none the less there it was.

"What?" Draco asked,

"I love you." Harry said again, "And the funny thing is, I know you love me too. There isn't a single doubt in my mind, and when people tell me things I have a tendency to question them. But with you…" he looked up at the smaller man and began to move towards him, "there is no question." Draco smiled, and moved in for a kiss. "But before you kiss me I have to ask otherwise this will drive me nuts…you said that you saw something odd twice. Once now, when else?"

"When I was showering…I thought it was you. But when I opened the door, no one was there." He shurgged, and saw Harry flush crimson.

"I move fast. Quidditch and all."

"It was you!" Draco laughed, "I knew it!"

"Yes, it was me." Draco kept laughing and leaned into Harry placing a kiss on Harry's chest,

"I love you too."

"I know."

"So what does this mean excatly?" Draco asked, placing gentle kisses on Harry.

"It means that we live our lives now. As who we are. Together." Draco moved back and looked up at Harry.

"Together." Yes, there were still things that needed to be answered, what would happen when the ministry called about Draco? But Draco didn't care, he knew Harry would take care of that. It was funny somehow, when he came here, he was supposed to be prisoner and yet he had been in more of what felt like a prision outside these these guarded walls then in his own somehow twisted idea of freedom. No more,caluculated movements, or nightmares. Finally someone who would take care of him and vice versa, an equal partnership. Draco smiled and leaned forward, sealing both his future and his lips to the man he loved. The-not-so-subtle-man-who-peeked-on-him-in-the-shower, the-crazy-person-who-seemed-to-love-him-in-return, Saviour of one Draco er-Parker, Harry James Potter. This was the begining of something beautiful.

The, not so end, End 


End file.
